Ne jamais sous estimer un Tango
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: One Shot. Slash Prince/Belle sur un fond de Tango. Reprend l'idée du dessin animé, en plus mature.


Ne jamais sous-estimer un tango

A Lucie, qui m'a demandé cette fiction. Ne change jamais, et ne laisse jamais personne te changer.

Love You.

A vos fantasmes en cours de Maths.

A Nous.

IV

* * *

La magie se déposait lentement tout autour du couple enlacé. La Belle et le Prince, anciennement Bête, étaient enfin réunis et échangeaient leur premier baiser sur la terrasse illuminée du palais. Seules de fines paillettes argentées reflétaient encore l'évènement surnaturel auquel ils venaient d'assister. Ils se séparèrent à regret et échangèrent un léger baiser avant de rejoindre le personnel maintenant redevenu normal. La pièce désordonnée était plus lumineuse et remplie de cris de joie et de bonheur.

Enfin ! La malédiction était enfin levée ! Le prince suggéra aux employés de rejoindre le village le plus proche afin de célébrer ce jour heureux. Personne ne posa la moindre question ni se fit prier de sortir du château et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils oublièrent de demander au maître des lieux et à sa nouvelle compagne s'ils voulaient les accompagner. Aussi se retrouvèrent-ils bientôt seuls dans l'immense hall d'entrée en marbre blanc.

Belle eu alors tout le loisir d'observer son nouveau prince tandis qu'il s'était mis à la recherche de quelque chose dans l'une des armoires de chêne massif. L'homme était grand et très bien bâti, des épaules larges et des muscles roulant sous sa chemise blanche. Son visage était fin et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux étaient blonds clairs et lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules. La chemise blanche déchirée qu'il portait était largement ouverte au niveau de son ventre, dévoilant des abdominaux dessinés.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne nota pas tout de suite la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs, une mélodie chaude, rauque et sensuelle. Des violons … des dizaines de violons composaient ce morceau incroyable et un piano en rehaussait l'harmonie. Haussant un sourcil, Belle ne sursauta qu'à peine quand elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur sa hanche. Les violons accélérèrent subtilement tandis que l'homme derrière elle déposait une seconde main de l'autre côté de son corps tout en posant un délicat baiser sur sa nuque. Faisant se retourner la jeune femme sur elle-même, il l'embrassa pleinement sur la musique entêtante. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et leur dance débuta, ils avancèrent de plusieurs pas avant de reculer à nouveaux, leurs bassins se déplaçant au même rythme, leurs regards vrillés l'un dans l'autre.

Il fit courir sa main le long de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse, caressant du bout des doigts la peau sensible au travers du tissu. Le prince se saisit de son genou et le souleva vers elle, transférant le poids de la femme sur son torse. Il fit trois pas en arrière, tirant Belle avec lui d'un long mouvement sensuel. Celle-ci écarta les yeux de surprise mais ne lâcha pas la bouche douce et soyeuse.

« Je vais te prendre sur ce Tango, Belle… » Lui souffla-t-il dans le cou de sa voix grave. Elle ne put retenir un long frisson tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait en elle en pensant à la torture qu'il allait lui infliger. Elle connaissait cette danse et elle savait comment celle-ci pouvait se terminer.

Elle ôta son genou de son entrave en tendant sa jambe au maximum. Elle saisit son épaule fermement avant de lui susurrer…

« Je t'attends… »

Les pupilles bleus se dilatèrent et les corps se mêlèrent sur la musique Espagnole. Les notes de violon brisé rauque résonnèrent contre les parois de pierre blanche du hall tandis qu'un couple enlacé tournait et s'aimait. Ils se séparaient avec brutalité et force avant de se retrouver avec impatience et passion. L'envie et le besoin dégoulinait des deux amants de la nuit.

Soudain, le prince fit basculer Belle en arrière en la maintenant par la taille et la releva en terminant son mouvement par un saut. Par reflex, celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de la taille fine et musclée, pressant sans le vouloir le membre déjà tendu de l'homme. Celui-ci mordit la peau pâle de la base de son cou et passa ses mains sous ses fesses, ne résistant plus à l'appel de sa cyprine.

Il colla la jeune femme au mur adjacent, calant leurs corps le plus possible si bien qu'il était maintenant impossible qu'elle ne sente pas sa virilité contre ses cuisses. Tout en dévorant sa bouche, son cou et la naissance de ses seins, il défie le lacet qui retenait le corset de la robe bleu. Lorsque celui-ci fut ouvert, il découvrit une légère chemise blanche transparente qui mourut rapidement, déchiré en lambeaux.

Ses seins blancs et fermes apparurent, ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir et le contact de l'air frais et chargé d'électricité. Il attrapa l'une de ces pointes entre ses dents tout en s'attaquant cette fois-ci à la jupe, trouvant aisément la fermeture éclair qui la séparait du corset, tirant dessus. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles, rouges et gonflés de la femme et l'observa. Elle était là, délicieuse et haletante, ses seins tendus vers lui, ses bras fins autour de ses épaules. Son ventre légèrement bombé était presque collé au sien et seule une culotte de dentelle rouge et transparente ses séparait encore.

Le prince arqua un sourcil à la vue de ce sous-vêtement écarlate mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser outre mesure puisque le dit vêtement chaud se mouvait contre sa longueur, languissante. Il sourit devant l'air impatient de la brune avant de passer deux doigts inquisiteur sur le tissu. Le premier gémissement qui s'échappa lui donna l'autorisation de continuer sur cette voix, titillant chaque partie de son antre de ses doigts agiles. Il fit glisser le vêtement de quelques centimètres et put ainsi accéder directement à sa chair, appliquant un lent mouvement sur son clitoris dur et gonflé.

N'en pouvant plus, Belle débarrassa le torse musclé de l'homme de sa chemise de coton déchiré. Caressant délicatement les abdos finement sculptés, elle dut prendre appui sur lui quand son pouce épais s'activa sur son clitoris en même temps que ses doigts rencontraient le point douloureux de sa grotte. La chaleur qui se trouvait déjà en elle irradia dans ses membres, ses hanches accompagnaient les doigts qui frottaient divinement les zones sensibles. Elle haleta et il ajouta un autre doigt à sa torture, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en elle. Quand il arqua son majeur, il frotta un petit point bombé et elle sombra.

Son orgasme fut renversant, ses cris se mêlant aux notes sourdes et rauques du Tango qui jouait toujours, le blond profita de l'inattention post-orgasmique de la belle pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Aucun des deux amants ne s'arrêta à la beauté du lieu, aux dorures fraîchement lustrées, aux boiseries nouvellement polies ni aux murs immaculés. Leur attention était toute portée vers leur désir et l'objet qui leur permettrait de lem2s réaliser : un magnifique lit rond bleu roi, moelleux et accueillant. Le prince déposa Belle sur le lit et en profita pour ôter ses derniers vêtements dévoilant sa longueur épaisse et dure, déjà suintante de désir. Belle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tremblantes. Les bras musclés de l'homme se posèrent de chaque côté du visage coloré de la jeune femme. Se penchant, il l'embrassa et caressa à nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses. De petites mains vinrent soudainement saisir ses épaules larges.

« Viens » lui sussura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Souriant en coin, le blond laissa ses caresses divaguées jusqu'à son genou droit, attrapant celui-ci et remontant sa jambe jusqu'à former un angle droit. Se rapprochant le plus possible, il dessina d'une caresse légère l'oval de son sein gauche et attrapa son téton durci qu'il titilla tandis qu'il pénétrait doucement la femme, s'enfonçant lentement tandis que les muscles pelviens s'écartaient. Il grogna de plaisir en sentant son étroitesse autour de son membre, elle gémit bruyamment en le sentant l'emplir entièrement et durement, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'être entièrement en elle, collant ses bourses pleines contre ses fesses blanches.

Tout en maintenant sa jambe en place, il contracta les muscles lourds de ses fesses et amena un rapide mouvement de va et vient, grognant animalement entre chaque coup, ses yeux s'assombrissant tandis qu'il admirait le petit corps fin sous lui se tortiller dans tous les sens. Elle avait attrapé les draps et les serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir. Attrapant la seconde cheville, le Prince plia les genoux de Belle jusqu'à ses oreilles améliorant son angle de pénétration, trouvant la force d'accélérer encore ses coups de rein. Surprise de l'ampleur de la force de pilonnement de son amant, la brune ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche, immédiatement suivi de dizaines d'autres.

Sentant la chaleur progressivement pénétrer ses hanches et une douleur lancinante se faufiler dans son phallus, le Prince changea à nouveau de position. Il voulait que cette délicieuse torture dure le plus longtemps possible. Se retirant, il retourna la femme par les fesses, lui ordonnant de nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et agrippant ses cheveux maintenant défaits.

Belle alla d'elle-même se coller contre le membre dressé soupirant de bonheur tandis qu'il recommençait à la chevaucher. Elle décida sur le champ que cette position était sa préférée ? Ses hanches allaient et venaient au même rythme de celles de l'homme, son pénis frottait son clitoris à chaque mouvement et il était si bien positionné que son gland heurtait le fond de son vagin, la faisant convulser, gémir et supplier de bonheur. La chaleur était à son comble, leur désir aussi, les mouvements devinrent erratiques et Belle se releva d'elle-même, collant son dos contre son torse lorsque son orgasme vint. Ses fesses se serrèrent tandis que son corps était pris de convulsions intenses, sa tête lui tournait, elle ne parvenait plus à rien discerner, tout son être se trouvait plus bas, pulsant sans cesse. Déposant des baisers dans son cou et pétrissant doucement sa poitrine, son amant vint à son tour en elle, longuement et avec un puissant cri rauque.

Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver leurs esprits et leurs respirations, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et s'installèrent confortablement dans les oreillers moelleux du lit rond. Déposant un dernier baiser sur son front, le Prince suivit Belle dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Une Review ?


End file.
